


Wincest One-Shots

by animechey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of Wincest and J2 one-shots and short stories I have written after seeing a few prompts and ideas here and there. Hope y'all enjoy!<br/>Please send in some ideas for short stories or one-shots you would like me to write. (:<br/>- Sammy xo -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colours {Wincest}

**Author's Note:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> I know that it has been a while since I updated anything on Wattpad or AO3, and I am so sorry for that. If you check my activity, you can clearly see that I have been active and voting and commenting on stories. I've been having a bit of a downer lately thanks to the people I call friends.   
> EMILY, IF YOU'RE READING THIS AT ALL, IT'S NOT YOU OKAY? IT'S EVERYONE ELSE THAT I AM COMPLETELY DONE WITH! I FREAKING SWEAR ON MY ALMOST NON-EXISTENT SOUL!
> 
> Anyway, I have decided to start a one-shot book *scattered cheering in the background* but I guess that I should give a little more information on the sequel to 'I Lied', right? Well... I haven't even finished writing the first chapter because I haven't seen that section in Season 7 that the sequel is going to be mainly focused on. I might have sort of screwed it up big time.
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

***~*~*~❤~*~*~*** **  
**

  It's been years since Dean has had to move to another town again, and now, he and his father are moving to Sioux Falls to live with one of his father's mates. The only reason Dean hasn't run from his father and the whole moving thing is because his father said that he has to move, and that there is someone he deserves to meet. That spiked Dean's curiosity and he stays with his father, ending up outside a two story house that stunk like alcohol.

  "John!" a man - most likely Bobby - yells, pulling John into a hug. "It's good to see you after all these years!"

  Dean's father smiles. "It's good to see you too, Bobby. How is he?"

  "He's impatient. Much like you. Very stubborn kid I might add."

  "Not as stubborn as Dean I bet."

  "Oh no. Sam's much worse."

  The two men chat about this 'Sam' for a little while longer and Dean stares down at his feet, awkwardness flowing through him. John soon turns to Dean and introduces him to the man, who does end up being Bobby after all. Dean shakes Bobby's hand and then gets led inside, getting a tour of the small house. Bobby calls to someone and they come bounding down the stairs, their hair flying everywhere as they trip and end up tumbling down the last few steps.

  Dean quickly helps them up. "Hey, you alright?"

  The kids gives him a crooked smile. "I'm good. I'm Sam."

  "Dean."

  "I know. Bobby never shuts up about ya when he gets off the phone."

  Dean laughs and looks over at his father. He notices that his father's brown eyes are focused on the two boys and that Bobby's watchful brown eyes are doing the same. Dean blinks in shock and looks around the room, noticing that it is all in colour and not its usual black and white with the occasional grey. He looks over at Sam and sees the exact same expression on his face.

  "Dean," John says. "This is your little brother."

  Dean's jaw drops. "I have a brother?"

  "Yes."

  "Why didn't you tell me before?"

  "I don't want him to have our life."

  Sam snorts. "I already do, Dad."

  Dean looks at Sam with a sad expression and flinches when his father hits the wall, putting a hole straight through the plaster. Bobby ushers the new-found brothers upstairs and tries to calm John down. Sam and Dean head to their new room and sit on the single beds, studying each other carefully, and trying to find any similarities in the way that they look.

  "Why am I suddenly seeing in colour after all these years?" Sam suddenly asks.

  Dean raises his eyebrows. "You found your soulmate."

  "You? You're my brother though."

  "I don't get it either, but it's going to work one way or another."

  "Soulmates?!" John yells. "What the hell, Bobby? Have you finally lost your marbles?!"

  "They're soulmates, John," Bobby says calmly. "Just like you and Mary."

  "They're brothers."

  "So? That does not make a difference at all."

  Sam looks at Dean and sees his bright green eyes looking right back at him, half sparkling and half darkening with something that he cannot identify. Dean moves to sit next to Sam and sighs, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam smiles at the little child next to him and wraps his arm around Dean's waist, holding him close. Dean the looks up at Sam and notices how close their lips are; not even an inch apart.

  "What are you doing, Sammy?" Dean murmurs, keeping his eyes on Sam's lips.

  Sam gives a small smile. "I don't know, Dean. I really don't."

  "Can I kiss you?"

  "If you can, then you may."

  "Shut up."

  Dean presses his lips to Sam's and his eyes close, a jolt of warmth shooting through his body. Sam kisses Dean back and rests his other hand on Dean's thigh, just above his knee. Dean swings a leg over Sam's lap and straddles him, deepening the kiss. The two sit there for a few minutes, just kissing, until the door opens slowly and Bobby pokes his head in. Bobby covers his eyes and curses, causing the two brothers to pull apart and look at Bobby with wide eyes.

  "John ain't too happy," Bobby says. "But he accepts ya two."

  Dean shrugs. "Don't need his permission for this."

  "You cheeky son of a bitch."

  "I take after my father."

  "And Sam takes after your mother, but I don't see him ganking monsters every second of the day."

  "Mum was a hunter?" Sam and Dean ask in unison, the amount of shock in their voices making even Bobby's eyes widen slightly.

  "John never told ya? She was one of the best hunters I ever knew, and that's saying somethin'."

***~*~*~❤~*~*~***

  Four years have passed since Sam and Dean finally met after sixteen years of not knowing that each other even existed until John decided to move in with Bobby so the brothers could get to know each other. The sad part is that John died before he could see his sons happily married and hunting together, making deals with demons and hunting with a trenchcoated angel.

  The other sad part is that one day Sam got taken and Dean had to find him. He found his little brother of course, but nothing could prepare them for the loss they faced. The colours instantly vanished and Dean knew that Sam had died in his arms. Dean did what he needed to do to keep Sam alive, and Sam did the same in return; even though Dean ended up going to hell.

  The trenchcoated brought Dean back, and their colours came back; bright green being the first colour that Sam had seen in four months, and hazel being the first colour that Dean had seen in forty years. Everything went all over the place for the brothers for the next few years, their colours fading to black, white and grey, and then returning to colour when their other half comes back from the dead; even if one of them ends up being a demon.


	2. If I Had You {J2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> I've decided to write a one shot based on one of favourite songs by the one and only Adam Lambert. I really like the song and it kind of makes me think about Jared and Jensen being famous because of Supernatural and it sort of coming between them, and then one of them realising that all they need is the other.
> 
> This is a J2 fanfiction, not a Wincest. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

***~*~*~❤~*~*~*** **  
**

  "Jen, you're letting all of this get to your head!" Jared screams at Jensen. "You think that it's all you need in your life! It's not though!"

  "What else do I need then, Jared?" Jensen growls. "Do I need love in my life too?"

  "The whole world needs love! That includes you!"

  "Oh my Chuck, Jared! Just go away and stop trying to get me to do something I don't want to do!"

  Jared goes rigid and walks out of the room, his back straight and his body rigid. He knows that Jensen has no crossed over the thin line between the light side and the dark side of being famous. He can see that it has all gotten to Jensen's head, and that his best friend needs all the help he can get to become the person he used to be.

  Jensen watches Jared walk out of the room and groans, rubbing his eyes. He hasn't let being famous get to his head, he just acts that way because he can't ever have what he really wants; Jared. He pretends that the money, fame and fortune has gotten to his head when, in reality, none of it can compare to Jared. If he had Jared, Jensen's life would be a party, and it would be ecstasy. He just doesn't have him.

  ***~*~*~❤~*~*~***

  The two of them head from their New York convention over to LA for their next convention, both of them turning to the drugs they swore to each other that they'd never do again. The drugs heightened a part of Jared that made him snap and throw things around in a rage, trashing his hotel room; whereas, in Jensen, his sense of right and wrong vanished, and he went to a strip bar to have a good time with one of the strippers in high heels.

  Jared and Jensen were so close to crossing the thin line between a wild time and a flat-line without even knowing it. They both know that they need each other, but they think that the other doesn't need them. Their minds are being screwed with just because of their feelings towards the other, and they can't help it. All they need to have their minds fixed, is the love that only the other can give.

  If they had each other, their minds would be full of happiness and love; their lives would be a party for as long as they live, and every moment they spend together would be ecstasy, but they can't bring themselves to admit to the other that they have feelings for them, and that they want their lives to be entwined forever.

***~*~*~❤~*~*~***

  The flashing of the cameras at the convention blind Jared and Jensen, but neither can get the other off their mind. Jared will look over at Jensen with a broken look, but look away just before Jensen looks over at Jared with a look full of regret and sadness. Even the questions from all the fans can't get each other off their minds.

  Jared's imagination goes wild and the images that fill his mind make him go red and have to walk off stage. Jensen stares after Jared with a confused and hurt expression, but soon getting rid of when the fans close to the stage start asking what's wrong. Jensen just shakes his head and follows Jared off, leaving Misha, Richard and Mark to entertain the hundred or so fans in the room.

  Jensen finds Jared in the bathroom backstage, his hands on either side of the marble counter surrounding the sink, his breathing irregular and water droplets running down his face from when he splashed himself with water. Jensen walks over to Jared and wraps his arms around Jared's waist, holding him as close as he can.

  "I'm sorry, Jare," Jensen says lowly. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

  Jared sniffles. "We both screwed up, Jen."

  "I need you back."

  "I know. I need you too."

  "If I had you like I want you, everything would be perfect for me; it'd be like ecstasy."

  Jared turns around in the hug. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

  Jensen looks up at Jared with wide eyes. "You're joking right?"

  "No."

  "Good."

  Jensen pulls Jared down into a kiss and Jared goes willingly, kissing Jensen back with everything that he has been holding back for the past three years. They finally have each other and they know that their lives are going to be the party they want it to be, the ecstasy without the drugs that make them feel better for a short period of time. 

  They have each other, and they aren't letting go any time soon.


	3. Never Close Our Eyes {Wincest}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> Okay, I may or may not be obsessed with Adam Lambert... I just really like his music okay? Every song I listen to him sort of has me thinking about how it applies to Sam and Dean. You can guarantee that one of these one shots is going to be based on the song 'Outlaws of Love'.
> 
> UPDATE JUNE 6 2016 (WATTPAD):  
> This one-shot should have been posted before 'Outlaws of Love', but it seems as though Wattpad didn't want to have this one posted and just kept it as a draft, and not as an actual chapter.
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

***~*~*~❤~*~*~*** **  
**

  Sam and Dean have always been close to each other. Even before they got together, they would always be caught, either by John or Bobby, sleeping in the same bed with their bodies pressed together and content smiles on their peaceful faces. Neither of the older men would have the heart to wake the sleeping brothers, and would leave them there until they woke themselves up. Now that they older men have left the brothers to themselves, the nights are longer.

  The brothers would stay up all night and talk about random things that happened during the day until there is nothing left to talk about, and they just lay there in a comfortable silence staring at the roof, or memorizing each other's faces. They never went on any hunts, so they never slept when they didn't really need to. They just stayed up until they literally passed out from exhaustion.

  They don't let a minute go by without having to either look to make sure the other is alive and breathing, or to touch the other in some sort of way to make sure that the other is not some sort of apparition. They don't know when one of them is going to die, they were never promised tomorrow and they do what they want just in case there is no tomorrow.

  It hasn't been too hazardous on their health, even if it has been, neither of them would care because they don't want to miss a single second with each other. They fight the sleep in their eyes at six in the morning, and stay in the king sized bed in their bedroom at Bobby's old house until the sun shines in through the curtains and tells them that it's time to get on with the day.

  During the nights they lay in their bed, and memorize every little imperfection on each other's faces. They never want the nights to end, because the night is when everything is perfectly calm and almost dead silent. They never have to deal with calls coming in asking for help, and they don't have anything to worry about.

  Sam and Dean know that they will forever be asleep when they die. So that's why they stay up as long as they can. They want to stay awake until they grow too old to keep their eyes open. If they had their way, nobody would have to close their eyes and go to sleep if they didn't want to; they would be able to stay awake as long as they wanted to.

  The brothers know that one day all of this is going to fade away, but they don't have the need to think about it because they don't want to believe that one day they will wake up in their bed with the other dead right next to them. They both know that that is just life, but since when has the natural order ever been relevant to them?

  Sam wishes that neither of them had to ever die. Dean wishes that neither of them have to ever die. They both want a life where neither of them have to deal with death; just have an immortal life that never ends. No consequences involved. They want a life where they don't have to plan ahead, and a life where they can just focus on what is happening right in front of them.


	4. Outlaws of Love {Wincest}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> I promised you that there'd be a one shot called 'Outlaws Of Love', and here it is! This one is a Wincest fanfiction 'cause I can't think of a J2 story version for this song. I guess that the whole brothers thing with Sam and Dean makes their love more exciting and works more with this song.
> 
> You might want some tissues or something if you cry about the boys dying...
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

***~*~*~❤~*~*~***

   Being brothers _and_ being in love with the same gender is such a big deal to people who don't agree that love is love, no matter where it comes from. The things that we get called, and the things that get yelled at us, make us feel like we have nowhere to go. Nowhere, we can live a life without being found out and sent away. Whenever we get found out, we have to leave the place we were living and move away. 

  When someone finds out about us, and Sam begs them to let us stay, all we get from the is a 'no'. Plain and simple. Until we find a new place after that, we are forced to sleep in the Impala. Winter is coming now. The nights are getting colder and colder, and we have hardly any way or staying warm in Baby. One day, in the middle of winter, either Sam or I is going to wake up sick, and then there will be nothing we can do about it due to our lack of money.

  Sam has never gotten why we get so much hate for being in love and being together. I mean, he gets that we're brothers and all, but he believes that love is love, and that it can't change. Everyone's tears fall the same to him, and everyone still gets wet when it rains; it's not like he and I don't. We can't change who we have fallen in love with, but people can't see that.

  Our lives have been one long, black night, and all we're doing is looking for the sun; the time when we will be accepted for who we are and who we love. We don't have a constant place to live; no place to grow old. The hate and abuse keeps us on the run, but never the run from each other. We have been running together for almost two years; ever since I picked Sam up from Stanford.

  "You disgusting animals!" an old woman screams at us. "You're going to rot in hell!"

  I glare at the woman and put a comforting arm around Sam. "I don't think we will. I think you will, you old bitch."

  "You outlaws! I name you both outlaws of love!"

  "Go die in your retirement home, lady!"

  That night at the motel we have managed to stay at, I hear Sam sobbing in the bathroom. I quietly open the door and find the all too familiar sight I have grown accustomed to. I grab the first aid kit and clean up Sam's arm, sewing up the deeper slices and using half a bottle of peroxide to kill the bacteria that might have gotten into his arm. I bandage his arm up and look at him, only to see the all too familiar broken look in his eyes.

  We have no home except for each other, and he feels that our home is being broken by every single comment and damnation thrown at us by everyone who finds out about us being brothers and being together. My heart breaks each time I see that look in his eyes, and what the feeling makes him do. I wish that I could take it all away, but I can't.

  If none of this was happening to us, the hate and abuse that is, we could be happy and have our lives all planned out in front of us for the next three to four decades. If there was no hate, everyone would have open minds and understand that loves is love, and that you cannot change who you fall in love with.

  The tears that fall down my face mirror the ones falling down Sam's. Our tears mirror the tears than ran down Bobby's and Cas' faces when we told them that we were getting abused for being together, and how Sam ended up in the hospital for it. They drove to us in the rain that night, and found me sitting on the curb outside the hospital, drenched to the bone because I couldn't stand the sight of Sam hooked up to all the different machines. Bobby and Cas sat outside in the pouring rain with me that night, and we all ended up with soaking clothes within minutes.

  "They said that Sam and I would rot in hell," I sobbed to them that night. "I can't be sure if we will, but I really hope not. I don't want either of us to go back there."

  "Dean," Cas said, his voice breaking. "I can swear to you that neither of you are going to go back to hell. Even though many of the angels believe that you are breaking God's will, they also see how much you two love each other. They swore to make sure that you will go to heaven."

  "Thanks, Cas."

  "It's the only thing I can do."

  "Did they say anything else?" Bobby asked, his voice tight with restrained anger.

  I looked at him with broken eyes. "They said that Sam and I were outlaws of love."

  "That's too much. No more. They shouldn't have ever branded you that. Ever."

  "There's nothing we can do about it, Bobby. It's done."

  That was years ago though, and I'd do anything to take that night back. I didn't need to drag the two of them into our messed up lives even more than they already were. Bringing them into it killed Bobby and turned Cas human. Cas checks up on us occasionally, just to make sure we're okay, and I always tell him that we're fine; and Cas, being the trusting angel he is, believes me when I tell him that we're fine. For once, I wish that he never believed us; that he could tell when Sam and I are lying to his face, but he can't.

***~*~*~❤~*~*~***

_Cas,  
        Ever since Sam and I met you, we knew that you were going to be one of the few people we could trust in our lives, and that you would never abandon us or lie to us without an extremely good reason. You never abandoned us, and you only lied to us once, but you had a better reason that I thought possible about that.  
_ _Look, Cas, this isn't a trip down memory lane. This is the last time you are going to hear from either of us, and we're sorry for that. We're sorry for what we're about to do. We're going to break Bobby's heart, and everyone else's hearts that have ever loved us enough to stay by our side even though it got them killed.  
        It got you turned human, and we are so sorry for that. We wish that we could take it back so you could be who you really are, and who you once were. Sam and I have done some shitty things concerning you, and we regret many - okay _all _\- of them. We know that they were well deserved because of the lying and deceit, but we shouldn't have been that harsh._  
        This is goodbye, Cas. When you get this, Sam and I will be dead. Please don't blame yourself for this, Cas. None of what has happened to Sam and me over the past few years is your fault. It has been our own faults that everyone around us has died, and that everything we have touched has been destroyed. We hope that you can move past us and live the human life you deserve after everything we have put you through.  
        Goodbye, Cas. We love you.  
                                                                 Sam & Dean, the Outlaws of Love

  Dean finishes writing the note and hands it to Sam. Sam reads over it and fixes a few spellings, and also adds his name to the bottom of the note. He folds it up and writes Cas' name on the note, as well as Bobby's address because he knows that's where Cas will most likely be. He puts the note on the bathroom sink and looks over at Dean, a small tear running down his face. Dean wipes the tear away and presses his lips to Sam's gently for a moment.

  "Are you sure about this, Sammy?" Dean asks. "Is this what you really want?"

  Sam nods. "It's what I want."

  "Okay, baby."

  Dean pulls out his gun, and Sam does the same. They slide a bullet each into the chamber of their guns, and meet each other's eyes. Dean's eyes are full of tears and love, while Sam's are hardly teary and there is a mixture of love and fear in them. Sam puts his gun against Dean's chest, and Dean puts his own gun against Sam's. The guns rest right above the brother's steady heartbeats and shift slightly with each breath they take.

  "I love you, Sammy."

  "I love you too, De."

  The sound of guns going off resonates throughout the motel and a child screams at the loud noises. People rush to the source of the noise and find the door to room 101 unlocked. A young girl pushes the door open and walks in, taking in the pool of blood seeping into the carpet. She walks into the bathroom and kneels down next to the men she only met once, a handful of tears running down her face. She reaches up onto the bathroom sink and picks up the note.

  She reads the address and name, her eyes widening at familiarity of the name. It then clicks in her mind where she heard the name before and more tears fill her eyes. She stands up and looks down at the brothers; their hands intertwined and the heads facing each other, the red of the pool of blood under the two of them making it seem surreal and dream like, but she knows that the death of the two Winchesters is not a dream.

  She runs over to the angel who has been protecting her ever since her mother was killed by a demon and looks up at him. Balthazar is this angel's name. She shows Balthazar the front of the note and his eyes go wide, a shocked and sad look on his face. He pulls the little Novak into a hug and zaps them to the house he has been to on multiple occasions. Balthazar knocks on the door to Bobby Singer's old house and the ex-angel opens the door.

  "Hello, Castiel," Balthazar says. "Little Novak has a letter for you."

  Cas looks down at the girl. "Claire. It has been a while since I have seen you."

  Claire smiles sadly at the ex-angel. "I wished that it would have been with good news."

  "What do you mean?"

  "Read it."

  Claire hands Cas the note with a blood spattered, shaking hand, and he takes it. He recognizes the writing instantly and his eyes fly to Jimmy's only child for a second before he unfolds the paper and starts reading. Tears pool in his eyes and his breathing speeds up, too many emotions flying through him at the one time to focus on just one. His legs collapse from beneath him and Balthazar darts forward to catch him, his arms going around Cas' waist. 

  "They're dead..." Cas sobs. "They're dead..."

  Balthazar nods. "Do you want them to be given a hunter's death like John and Bobby? Or do you want them buried?"

  "Hunter's death... Then put what's left of them in urns and bring them here so they're with me."

  "Of course, Cas."

***~*~*~❤~*~*~***

  True to his word, Balthazar salts and burns the Winchester brother's, and puts their ashes into special urns that he and Claire made. The urns are made out of solid iron and have some salt mixture with it. To get back to Bobby's, the two drive the Impala back, playing Dean's music as loud as they could and singing along. When they get back to Bobby's old house, they find Cas waiting for them with a sad smile on his face when he hears the music that is being played.  Balthazar parks the Impala next to the old house and gets out to see Claire handing the urns to Cas. Cas hugs the urns to himself and a few tears escape his eyes, the salty liquid trailing it's way down his cheeks.

  "Now I can die in peace," Cas says softly.

  "Cas?" Claire asks, fear running through her voice. "What have you done?"

  "I can't live without my brothers."

  "Cas!"

  It is then that Balthazar notices the blood staining Cas' white shirt. Cas smiles at the angel, and then his eyes roll back into his head. Balthazar grabs the falling body and Claire quickly grabs the urns containing the Winchester's. Balthazar knows that Cas would want to be salted and burned, the ex-angel was a hunter of sorts after all; so that is what Balthazar does. Once Cas is salted and burned, he is put into the final urn that was made. Somehow, Claire knew that Cas wouldn't be far behind the brothers, so she made an extra urn in secret. Before the two do anything with the urns, the clean out the old house in front of them and make it look brand new. They then place the three pure iron urns on top of the fire place next to the two gold and iron urns, that contained Bobby and John, and the three silver and iron urns, that contained Ellen, Jo and what they could find of Ash.

**_*~*~*~IN HEAVEN~*~*~*_ **

  "SAM!" Cas yells. "DEAN!"

  "Cas?!" Sam gasps, his eyes going wide at the sight of the ex-angel in front of him. "What-? How-?"

  "I died."

  "Dammit, Cas!" Dean groans.

  "I'm sorry," Cas whispers. "It was only a few days after you two killed yourselves, and I just couldn't take knowing that you two were dead and I was alone."

  "Claire and Balthazar were there for you. We saw them. We were there until they salted and burned our bodies."

  "We talked to them," Sam says softly. "They were going to watch out for you. They were going to live with you."

  "I needed you two," Cas sniffles. "I needed my brothers."

  Sam and Dean pull Cas into a hug.

  "It's alright, Cassie," Dean says. "We aren't going anywhere ever again."

***~*~*~❤~*~*~***

  This is where the story of the lovers ended. Or is it where it finally began? All anybody knows is that the two of them were never really outlaws of love, they were just misunderstood and misjudged; they were just looked at from the wrong angle by the wrong people. Their lives could have been turned around by people keeping their mouths shut about the fact that they were brothers, and the people getting to know them so the people could see how normal the two brothers/lovers were, and how normal their love is. That's not the way things turned out though, but, I guess, that it went the way it did for a good reason. They ended up being accepted in heaven. That's all that mattered at the end of the day. They got accepted by the people in heaven that really mattered to them. Acceptance of the ex-outlaws of love.


	5. Better Than I Know Myself {J2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> I think that I'm becoming slightly too dependent on songs for inspiration for my short stories/one shots. I need some ideas guys. I really do. Please either comment some or send me a PM telling me what you want.
> 
> Also, I'm considering whether or not to write a Stucky fanfiction. I am recently obsessed with the relationship between Buck and Steve and I just want to know if anyone will read it or not if I decide write one.   
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

***~*~*~❤~*~*~*** **  
**

  Jensen can see how different Jared has been acting lately. He has been having major mood swings, or maybe they're personality changes. Jensen just isn't sure whether Jared is the same person he fell in love with all those years ago. He has changed so much over the years and Jensen isn't sure who Jared is anymore.

  Jared has been treating Jensen like he is just trash that needs throwing out; sometimes just crossing the line a little too far. The next time the boys would go in to shoot another scene for 'Supernatural', Jensen would have to have double the make-up to hide all the bruises on his face. That really only happened when Jared lost his temper though.

  Every time Jared lost his temper, it was only because he was drunk and overthinking things. When he realized what he did to Jensen, Jared was instantly in tears and mumbling things under his breath that made Jensen's heart break. Jensen knows that it isn't Jared's fault that he is like this; Jared can't control who he is on the inside.

  Jared always begs Jensen to stay with him after one of his episodes, and Jensen always does. If Jensen had wanted to leave Jared, he would have done it by now. No matter what Jared says or does, Jensen would never leave his side; he needs Jared too much to do that. It's the same for Jared. If Jared wanted to leave after an episode, Jensen would beg him to stay. Jared would always listen because he needs Jensen to keep him from falling over the edge, and because Jensen is the only one who knows Jared better than Jared knows himself.

  Jared would leave every once in a while and he'd try to pretend that it didn't matter that he was alone. He soon remembers that he doesn't know which way to go in his life without Jensen; that his life is full of twists and turns, and roads that lead to Chuck knows where. So, he is basically lost without Jensen.

  Jared and Jensen have always known how hard it gets sometimes. They also know that they could never leave each other's sides, no matter how far things went; no matter how hard things got; and no matter what either of them said to each other in their anger. They could never, ever leave each other because they are too dependent on each other.

  The two have always stood with each other and they have no clue how they'd live without each other because of how much of a mess their lives are. They're never too far apart, and they always have some sort of bond that lets them know when the other is hurting, or not themselves. There are just some things you can never change, and this is one of them.

  You can never change how much Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles love each other.


End file.
